


[VID] Black Water

by imbir



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, My First Fanvid, less cannibalism than advertised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir
Summary: "Sort of unstoppable, but officially going nowhere." Brigitte circles the drain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[VID] Black Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/gifts).



> My first vid, made in early 2010 without a permit for the inaugural Festivids.
> 
> Music: "Black Water", Alina Simone

[ DL [mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qxm42qexqozewh2/imbir_-_Ginger_Snaps_-_Black_Water.mp4/file) (122 MB) ] [Tumblr](https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/633491362130640896/sort-of-unstoppable-but-officially-going)


End file.
